Pink Lemonade
by whimsicalunitato
Summary: Using the Pink Lemonade by the Wombats, a 3 part story about Draco, Harry, and how Ginny feels about them. Basically one of the many ways Drarry could've gone.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 ** _Another magical Friday night_**

Ginny's fairly sure she should say something.

 ** _I think I'll sit this one at home_**

But she never does. She just watches Harry leave, well aware of were he's going.

 ** _Unusual for me I know, but please go ahead_**

She used to also go out on these nights. Both riding on the fact that its not dysfunctional if both of them are going out 'with friends'.

 ** _I don't want to be the blinking rabbit to your wildebeest_**

Ginny could hardly keep up, after a while. She lost the spark. They're getting old, after all. Well, at least Ginny and Ron and Hermione are.

 ** _The jaded lover to a sex machine, you should go ahead_**

Harry's suspended in time. He leaves and he goes and he gave away the adult lifestyle long ago. Handed in his Auror robes, along with sobriety.

 ** _And please give those recycled house tracks my warmest regards_**

Traded them for low lights and close-knit dancing. For blonde hair and eternally springy bodies and attitudes.

 ** _And lock the door if you're home before the sun, oh_**

So Ginny's resigned herself to waiting and pretending she doesn't know that he knows she knows.

 ** _Pink, pink lemonade and_**

And damn.

 ** _Does he kiss you till your lips explode?_**

If it just hadn't been Draco Malfoy.

 ** _Pink, pink lemonade_**

Dragging him away.

 ** _Does he take you places I can't afford to go?_**

Doing all sorts of things Ginny isn't supposed to do. Things she _can't_ do.

 ** _Pink lemonade you know I, know behind that sugar there's only lies, lies, lies, lies_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 ** _Another magical Friday night_**

Now Ginny's positive Harry'd die if she said something.

 ** _I wonder what state you're in?_**

He went far in deep in Muggle territory. Ironic, considering who he's been hanging with.

 ** _In the powder or in the gin, this one's ending bad_**

Maybe it helps him forget?

 ** _So please give those recycled house tracks my warmest regards_**

But its so hard to tell with Harry these days. Its always been. Always so goddamn _impossible_.

 ** _And if you bring him home, can you use the spare bedroom?_**

He acts less rigid though. All of the could have beens of a simple man still echoes in him. Is that better? Or worse?

 ** _Pink, pink lemonade and_**

She knows that Draco must be helping him cope in _some_ way.

 ** _Does he kiss you till your lips explode?_**

They're so called empty nights can't be _that_ empty, can they? There must be something there. Ginny really wants to believe there is.

 ** _Pink, pink lemonade_**

But it doesn't matter how much she wants Harry to be better.

 ** _Does he take you places I can't afford to go?_**

She's jealous. And she knows whatever she tries will either destroy her or come up ankle level compared to Draco Malfoy.

 ** _Pink lemonade you know I, know behind that sugar there's only lies, lies, lies, lies_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 ** _And that's alright and that's okay_**

Ginny'll live, she's sure of it.

 ** _If I can write this song, I can play that game_**

She has her career. And she's sure she can pop out some kids.

 ** _And it's all good with me, if I know it's all good with you_**

Harry used to be obsessed with family. Maybe he'll come back? Or stay for longer, at least.

 ** _Cause getting lost in the middle of the in-between_**

Or maybe they'll stay like this. Hating each other. Loving each other. Meaning absolutely nothing to each other but an idea of what they should've been.

 ** _Is only half as frightening as it first may seem_**

It doesn't sound that horrible. It sounds predictable enough for her. A complete wild card for Harry's side of the story.

 ** _So do whatever you must, love, do whatever it must take_**

But if it helps him live.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

If it helps him love.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

If it gives him that adventure he so craves.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

Ginny figures he can have Draco Malfoy, and she can have her peace.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

Harry Potter's a sucker for almost dying anyways.


End file.
